A Miko's Divergence
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: The Shikon no Tama has a dry sense of humor. This time, it didn't send her to the past. No, the jewel has forgone all sense of normalcy and has decided to send her far into the future, to show her what must be stopped. As the miko took in her surroundings, she realized that she was not amused by the jewel's actions. Not. One. Bit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I saw Divergence today, and I thought this up on the spot and I have to write it. Maybe a little romance, but mostly Action/Adventure.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Divergence. **

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

The damn jewel had done this! Had put her in this place! What the hell was wrong with it? Was it defective or something?! She had gone to bed one night and then, she just woke up, as if she'd never slept.

She was in the body of a child. That's what it had to be. Though when she looked in the mirror, she looked like she did when she was young. Maybe this was her reincarnation? But was that possible? She had the jewel and had been chosen to protect it for eternity. Did something happens to remove her from her place?

Kagome spent the next week, studying her surroundings clearly. The world had changed, severely. A great war came and destroyed everything. What kind of war though?

She had been living in her time. The jewel would no longer allow her to use the well. She was stuck permanently. But she had met Sesshomaru and found a place for herself amongst his company, his pack. With Shippo as the only person to have survived the past five hundred years, they banned together and created Jigoku no Hi. A company run by demons and some humans who were mated to demons.

Sesshomaru explained how demons were all over the world and that he was the ruler of them all. However, there were some, who thought themselves better than Sesshomaru and chose to usurp his authority. Attacking humans and telling them what they were.

She'd been with Sesshomaru long enough to learn that the 'others', those who opposed Sesshomaru's ruling and laws, were gaining power and were threatening to drag the human civilization into the battle.

Could that be what the war was? When she had asked the person whom she assumed was her reincarnations mother, what was beyond the odd wall, the woman said, 'monsters'. Was that really what was out there? And why did no one take a chance to go search beyond the wall?

She learned of the system. She was in America, of all places. In a city once known as Chicago. According to her 'mother', they were the only people left in the world and they had a certain way of life.

There were five factions that one could be a part of, and then there were those who didn't belong anywhere. The ones who did nothing.

The factions were: Abnegation, for the selfless; Amity, for those who longed for peace; Candor, for the honest; Dauntless, for the brave; and Erudite, that was filled with the knowledgeable. Kagome's reincarnation had been born into the Erudite and lived in a very upscale environment. She was also multilingual and Kagome finally understood why she could speak and understand English.

It didn't take long for Kagome to dislike where she was. Though she had nice lodgings and proper rations, it just didn't seem right. Her peers were snobbish and rude and she wanted so badly to knock someone down from their pedestal.

Another horrible thing, was the fact that she'd have to train double time to get back into the shape Sesshomaru had whipped her into. And she found that to be particularly difficult when her 'parents' were breathing down her neck at every turn and making sure she was true to her studies.

Yet, she had found the time to train. Though she had lost sleep over it, she couldn't let herself become weak. Weakness was not an option and Sesshomaru would never condone it, even if she had a very plausible reason. Even if she was blind in one eye and had a faulty lung, he would expect her to push through it and get her training done! So, she resigned herself to doing just that.

She grew as the years passed. Her intelligence was something to be noted and many expected her to stay in Erudite when she chose her faction. She'd never led anyone to believe that she would even consider any of the other factions and that was just how she liked it.

Kagome felt drawn to every faction in some sense. She loved helping people and wanted peace just as much as anyone in Amity. Her thirst for knowledge was unparalleled and she hated liars(thanks to Inuyasha). And finally, as the defeater of Naraku Kagome knew she possessed an astronomical amount of courage and bravery. She could belong to any of the factions, but showing such an ability in this world was not viewed with praise and admiration. No. She would be labeled as a Divergent and would be eradicated on the spot. So, she chose to wait for her time. Her aptitude test. Though it didn't really matter what she received on her test, she knew where she was going.

The only one that seemed to have any chance at freedom, until the jewel allowed her back home, if it ever did. The only one that didn't seem to try and hurt people but instead chose to be the defenders. Dauntless.

Kagome was most assuredly Dauntless and she'd choose it without a second thought.

But, until her time came, she'd continue to gather as much information on the war. She had to know what happened. If she was meant to fix everything(as the jewel made her feel was her duty), before the war could happen, all information was needed, so that this way of life wouldn't be all that was left of the future. She needed to know how to stop it from happening, because she didn't like this lifestyle and much preferred her life in the twenty-first century.

Even though the miko was Divergent, she was also Dauntless and she would use every ounce of bravery she had, to ensure her worlds safety.

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**Let me know please?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people. This chapter is dedicated to, _The Angel That Not So Nice_, for being the 5th reviewer! Thanks! :)  
**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Divergent.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

"Today's the big day!"

Kagome looked at her 'parents', and gave a small nod. Yes, today was the day she was going to take a test that she didn't need to take. She already knew her plan, but she couldn't not take the test, it was simply not done and people would get suspicious.

The morning went by swiftly as the testing time came closer. So much closer and Kagome looked around at her fellow sixteen year olds as they twitched and shuffled ahead, worry etched on their features.

When Kagome was escorted into the orange room, she came face to face with a dark haired woman. She was wearing leather and was covered in tattoos.

"Sit."

Kagome took her seat in the padded chair and made sure to situate her long blue dress neatly. With her ankles crossed and hands folded on her lap, she waited for the test to begin.

The woman handed her a small bottle and Kagome, knowing the process already, downed it quickly.

"Head back."

Kagome did as ordered and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was in darkness. There was nothing around her, just plain darkness. She couldn't even see her hands!

Then suddenly, the light appeared and everything was in color. She was in a padded room, with a metal table in the center and a chair. All around her, were mirrors. She reached out, and tapped her reflection with her index finger. She was a natural kind of pretty. The kind that people didn't really notice. Not that it mattered to her while she was here at least.

The Kagome in the mirror, grinned at her and she couldn't help but frown. Was it really a mirror? The Kagome began changing and her hair grew longer as her eyes got darker. Soon, Kagome was looking at Kikyo. Kikyo, who was smirked at her now a dark look coming into her eyes.

"Kill her."

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha in his demonic form. He was covered in blood from head to toe and was smiling at her, taking a step in her direction as he cracked his knuckles threateningly.

He lunged, and Kagome moved on instinct, using a tactic Sesshomaru had taught her. She invaded his personal space and delivered an open palm thrust to his navel, then she spun on her heel and gave him a harsh kick to the side of his head.

When she whirled back around to fend of his next attack, she saw nothing. He was just, gone.

A whimper caught her attention and she looked down to see a child. A little Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. He stared at her as the drops fell and held his arms out, making grabbing motions with his hands.

She sighed and picked him up, rubbing soothing circles on his back. She was a sucker for a crying child. The teary eyes just always got her.

"Are you my friend?" he asked through a sniffle.

She smiled, "Of course I am Inu-kun. You're my best friend. I hate it when we fight, so how about we agree not to anymore, alright? Then we can play all day!"

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Truly."

Inuyasha jumped from her arms and began running circles around her. "We can have a race forever, or go to the moon!"

She chuckled, "There's no oxygen on the moon Inu-kun, we don't have the essentials necessary to do that without dying. How about something else?"

"What are you doing, I said kill her!"

Kagome glanced back at Kikyo and then returned her gazing to a now grown up Inuyasha who was in the middle of a jump, his target being her. She stuck her hand out and caught him by the throat, then, with enough force, she used her other hand to snap his neck.

"I'm not sorry. Because this isn't real."

Kagome sat up in her chair as she awoke from the test induced slumber. The woman was gaping openly at her.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "Your test was different than what it should've been."

Kagome found that interesting, but it was probably only because she was a miko, or a Divergent.

Kagome waited for the hysterics and then the time she'd have to erase the woman's memory.

"What's my result?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer.

The woman grabbed her and began pushing her toward the door on the other side of the room. "You need to go home now. You got sick and because of that, your results were inconclusive. Tell no one about your test," she ordered hurriedly.

Kagome gave the woman an odd look. "So are you going to tell anyone that I'm Divergent?" she asked.

The woman gaped in horror.

"I've known since childhood, but I never gave anyone any reason to think so. I also knew which faction I'd pick when I had the chance. I only came today, because it's mandatory, not because I needed help with my decision. So, I ask again. Are you going to tell anyone?" Kagome said, getting close to the woman and staring her in the eye.

"No. Just make your choice tomorrow and never bring it up ever again. Go, now."

Kagome was ushered from the room. She then shrugged and moved along the halls of the building, planning to go 'home'.

Her 'parents', never asked about her test, feeling that she'd choose Erudite because she excelled way past her peers. She didn't feel like talking about it anyway,it wasn't like they'd care anyway.

Instead, she had to compile all information she had gathered. The war had been between monsters that had randomly appeared. They were using the humans as shields and the technology created by humans to destroy each other. It was believed that the people in Chicago were the only remaining human life on the planet. Things were pretty strict, but then again, it _could_ get worse.

Kagome frowned at the possibility of it getting worse. The Erudite's were creating something and Kagome had a feeling that this was what the Shikon wanted her to know about. So she could stop it when she returned to her real home. She didn't know much, only that it was a serum of some sort, but serums usually never ended up with good results.

She sighed and rolled over, tomorrow was a big day.

The next morning, she walked alongside her 'parents' toward the conference building, where the others her age would choose their faction. She had specifically chosen a shorter blue dress that morning and had donned a pair of boots. There was a thicker heel on them, safe for running or any laborious work. Her dress had no sleeves, so she made up for it was a matching cardigan and on her wrist, was a bracelet that she had created with her powers. When she poured power into it, it would grow and show all the information she had gathered. Only she'd be able to see it though.

She and her 'parents' took a seat in the Erudite section and waited as people entered the room and took their seats.

Jeanine Matthews, the leader of Erudite, welcomed them and asked them to make the correct decisions regarding their futures. Then, everyone was called up by alphabetical order, where they had to cut themselves with a blade and then deposit a drop in one of the five bowls the represented the factions.

Kagome stood when her reincarnations name was called. She approached the platform calmly, somewhat excited to be free of those annoying parents of her reincarnation. They weren't what parents should have been and in her ten years of being with them, not one hug, kiss or even a smile. It was all about doing work and proving her intelligence, nothing else mattered.

She took the blade and made a slash across her palm. She then hung her hand over the Dauntless bowl without a second thought and smirked when the several drops that hit the burning coals within, glowed pink for a second. There was a nearly deafening cheer from the Dauntless section and Kagome was received with handshakes and pats on the back.

Even when the whole situation was over and she followed her fellow Dauntless outside, she never once looked at her 'parents'. She was looking toward the future and didn't particularly care to dwell in her past with them.

As she ran from the building, following the Dauntless, she couldn't help but smile. There were no regrets.

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello people! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Divergent.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagome ran alongside her companions as they tore through the streets of the city once known as Chicago. The choosing had just ended and everyone was on their way to their new factions. She was particularly pleased to be running again, without having to hide the fact that she enjoyed it.

The Dauntless began climbing the metal structure of the train tracks and Kagome right along with them. Then they all started running as the train came around the bend. The older members jumped first, opening the doors for the initiates. Kagome was already ahead of her peers as she launched herself into the open door with practised ease. She rolled once and was back on her feet the next second.

"Wow. Never seen an Erudite do that before."

Kagome locked eyes with a short dark haired girl, who was smirking widely. "Well, I've trained on my own for several years, but never told anyone about it. And in any case I'm Dauntless now, so it doesn't matter," she shrugged.

"Well said."

Kagome stood by, keeping her back to the train as she observed the other occupants of her car. Some were tall and others were short. Some were built while others looked pathetic. And some she noticed, wouldn't make it in Dauntless.

The doors were opened several minutes later and Kagome watched as the people began jumping out of the moving train and onto a rooftop nearby. Kagome shrugged when several of the initiates began panicking at the thought of doing the same. She moved toward the door and launched herself out through the opening, sailing across the gap between the train and the building and landing perfectly on her feet. She noticed that she was the only one to do so.

She was proud to have chosen such a nice pair of boots that morning. Her ankles weren't hurting her at all from all the jumping and landing she'd done.

She waited for the other initiates to get off the roof weren't most were lying face first, having fallen over when they landed. She shrugged once more and moved toward the one who seemed like the leader, as he waited atop a ledge not too far away.

When everyone was assembled, he began to speak.

"Dauntless, is for the courageous. We do not accept weakness in any way, shape or form. We are also the only faction, to boot people out if they do not make the cut and live up to our standards, which will make them factionless. You will undertake an extensive training regimen in the next ten weeks and at the end, you will have three tests to take that will prove if you are really Dauntless material or not. The stages of the tests are, Physical, Emotional and Mental. We constantly test your skills and bravery and your success will keep you in the clear as well as earn you points. To start this off, I want you to come up here and jump off the ledge," the buff muscular leader explained as he moved to the side.

No one moved an inch and Kagome sighed. They all wanted to be Dauntless and yet when challenged, they whimpered like cowards and froze in fear.

She stepped forward and looked over the ledge to see a giant hole in the rooftop not too far below. Her eyesight being a lot better than an average humans told her that the hole was deep and about one hundred and fifty feet down, there was a large net. She smirked.

"So that's it huh?" she mumbled with a grin.

Kagome wasted no time in climbing on top of the ledge and walking off it like it was an everyday occurrence.

She landed in the net without an issue and bounced a couple times before settling. She then rolled over as someone pulled an edge of it down for her to get off and make room for the others.

When she was on her feet again, she came face to face with a really hot guy.

"First jumper. Did you get pushed?" he asked with a cock of the brow.

She smirked, "No, I just stepped off. I could see the net at the bottom, so there was no fear of death."

He gave her an intrigued look, before turning his attention back to the hole in the ceiling. Kagome moved over to the wall and waited for the others to finally come down.

The man who had helped them all from the net, stood before them with his hands behind his back. "Welcome to Dauntless, my name is Four," he said.

The girl that had spoken to Kagome while in the train, snorted. "What, were one through three taken?" she sneered.

He was on her like fleas on Inuyasha, in her face and whispering things. No one else should've been able to hear what he was saying, but Kagome did and she smirked. He had literally just scared the wits out of the girl with just a simple sentence. Impressive.

"The transfer initiates will stay with me," he said, backing away. "Those who were Dauntless from the beginning will follow Lauren," he gestured to a woman beside him. She nodded and turned around, running off, followed by half of the newly arrived group.

"Come with me, you're going to get new clothes and burn your current ones."

Kagome followed the group through the halls. They were given a small tour of the basic areas and then showed to the room they would all be sharing until the ten weeks was up. It was like a prison. No doors to separate the toilets and tubs from the beds and smelled slightly like mildew.

Several girl complained about the arrangements and Kagome had to roll her eyes. What a bunch of babies.

"You also get to choose a name for yourself. Once you choose, you can never change it, so make it good. I'm going to give you each a bundle of clothing and you will change. I'll return in ten minutes."

Most of the girls were horrified to have to change in front of the guys.

Kagome rolled her eyes and chose a bed that was situated in a corner, giving her a clear view of everyone else. She deposited her things on the cot and turned quickly, making sure her back faced the wall.

SHe then got started on removing her clothes. Her cardigan first, then her boots, which she intended to keep and finally her dress.

There was a whistle. "Damn! Are you sure you're sixteen?" one of the girls asked.

She was in the body of a sixteen year old, even though she was twenty-eight. She couldn't tell them that though.

"Yes."

She stood there in a bra thong like panties, rolling her eyes at the attention she received. She hastened to put her new clothes on and then her boots. The clothes were dark and very form fitting. She looked hot. Kagome ran her fingers through her hip length hair and sighed, waiting for the others to finish.

Back in the group, they'd gotten used to changing in front of one another. With a possible Naraku attack around every bend, they had to be ready at any moment.

They each threw their clothes in the incinerator and stood by as Four started demanding what their names would be. When he stepped before her with a clipboard in hand, he cocked a brow, "What'll it be, first jumper?"

"Call me, Sesshomaru."

"Is that even english?" he asked.

"No, it's Japanese. Hundreds of years ago they used to give their children names that were meant to spark fear into the hearts of many. The more powerful sounding and terrifying the name seemed, the more powerful and terrifying the name bearer was supposed to be. There was once a Lord who was a powerful warrior, perfect in everything and he lived up to his name, Sesshomaru, very well. I've decided to emulate him," she explained quickly.

Four nodded absent-mindedly, "And what does it mean?"

"'Killing Perfection', 'Perfect Assassin', 'Circle of Destruction', 'Complete Destruction of Life'. Any of them work and are terrifying in their own right," she shrugged.

"Okay, so Sesshomaru," he said, actually getting the name correct on the first try. "And I'm making your nickname, Sesh, because we won't have enough room on the board for the whole thing."

Kagome smirked and waited for the naming to finish. This was going to be fun!

**A/N: Another one down!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

_**Check out my other Kagome crossovers!**_

**Ja ne! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people! This chapter is dedicated to _ONNMT_ for being the 20th reviewer! Thank you! :)**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Divergent.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

The first week of training was spent introducing the transfers to the training regimen. It wasn't as hard as Sesshomaru's version of training and Kagome had to twist their methods, doing them in a more difficult way in order to gain any worthwhile results.

By the end of the first week one of the leaders, Eric, decided that he wanted to see some battling. He had all the other initiates gather around a square platform as he prepared to call fighters up.

"I want the giant and the first jumper up here."

Kagome looked over at her opponent as they both approached the platform. She was well over six feet and was built like a buff man. Kagome was actually the smallest out of the group, standing at only five feet, two inches. So at once glance, putting her up against someone who more than triple her physical size in all aspects, seemed like an attempt at murder.

The women stood upon the platform and each took a stance. The giant, who strangely was named Annalise, slid into the fighting stance the transfers were taught to use. Kagome ignored that and stood perfectly still, waiting for the girl to attack first. She knew it would happen, because the girl was all brawn and no brain.

Eric scowled when neither moved, "Well go!"

The lug before her decided to attack first, just as Kagome predicted. She swung a large arm and Kagome twisted to the side, letting the appendage sail past her. She ducked under the extended arm and immediately hit as many pressure points as she could in her position. She was a safe distance away when she saw the arms fall down and Annalise look at it in confusion.

Kagome was in her guard in the next instant and slammed her arm into the back of the girl's head, forcing her to the ground quickly. Her skull slammed off the floor and her body went limp.

Kagome smirked at the awed expressions she received. No one had expected the midget to take down Goliath, they all probably thought she'd get killed, or at least squashed.

Eric was definitely shocked and Kagome was darkly amused. He thought he was being funny when he chose the fighters, but Kagome had just trounced the girl like it was nothing.

"Fine. First jumper and Mike," Eric sneered, hoping to bring her down.

Kagome waited for the teen to fall into his stance. He favored his left foot more than his right, which seemed to drag a little. Apparently his injury earlier in the week affected him more than he led on. She grinned, knowing that this win would be easy.

He started out on his left foot and swung at her with his right arm. Kagome turned and grabbed his arm. She twisted her body and used his own momentum to fling him over her shoulder. With her grip tight on his arm still, she rolled him over and placed an open palm on his shoulder blade. With a pull and a simple twist, she dislocated joint, rolling her eyes at the girlish shriek he let out.

She moved before he could, grabbing his head and slamming it off the ground. There was a sickening crunch, before the teen went lax.

Eric was seething and actually jumped onto the platform himself, "Okay, let's see what you got!"

Kagome was barely able to dodge his fists as they came flying at her. Eric was obviously trying to kill her, because he seemed extremely angry and the look in his eyes screamed murder.

She ducked under his arm and hit a pressure point on his side. She fell into a split and tapped what seemed to be random places on his legs. She rolled and flipped away from him as he tumbled to the ground, unable to move a muscle.

Kagome waited for him to move, but he stayed down. Though he was incapacitated, he could still speak and his mouth was running a mile a minute. He was cursing at her and promising to get her back for embarrassing him.

Four was trying to hide a smile. It was fairly obvious that he and Eric did not like each other. Eric was always running his mouth and Four was just silent, letting the fool make an ass of himself. It certainly wasn't friendship that was between them.

"Sesh, come here," Four said, crooking a finger in her direction.

She treaded lightly, keeping her back clear from any of the others. "What?" she asked.

He seemed to be studying Eric's, Annalise's and Mike's fallen forms. His lips pursed, "How did you do that? I've never seen a fighting style like that before."

Kagome grinned, "There are several hundred pressure points in the human body alone. I know where every single one is and developed a fighting style that takes someone down from the inside. There are even pressure points you can hit that'll easily knock someone unconscious. That is, if you don't want to hurt them."

"You took down three people who were considerably larger than you. One of them was a leader who has had a lot more experience and training than you should have. How are you so good?" Four asked.

"I never liked being in Erudite. My 'parents', weren't what parents should've been. It was all about being better than my peers and though I am a genius, I prefer freedom and all that it entails. That's the only reason why I chose Dauntless, and why I trained myself for the last ten years to be the perfect Dauntless initiate," she told him with a shrug.

Four nodded silently and let her return to her room with the other transfers.

A few hours later, they were shown the scoreboard and Kagome smirked in pleasure. At the beginning of the week, she had been below the red line in last place, because she was the smallest there. And apparently after defeating Eric, she been moved all the way to first place. Several of the girls were glaring at her and the guys were watching her closely. Four seemed very interested and she noticed that for the rest of the evening, he watched her every move.

Being in Dauntless was fun!

**A/N: Another one bites the dust! :)**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Divergent.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

By the fifth week, Kagome had amassed a large amount of points, which she intended to use t get a tattoo. Several of the other transfers were considering it, but she didn't need to consider, she already knew what she wanted. She just knew that what she desired would cost an unimaginable amount of points, so she worked to earn as many as possible, kicking ass in target practice and fighting.

She had made a somewhat friendship with a girl named Alicia, who had been the one to insult Four. The girl was blunt, to the point where she had gotten decked for her honesty several times. But Kagome liked the bluntness and therefore allowed the girl to attach herself to the miko.

So, when Kagome talked about getting a tattoo, Alicia jumped right on it, wanting to get something 'sick'. Kagome just rolled her eyes at the girl's excitement and led them both down to the parlor where the tattoos were done and displayed.

Kagome's eyes zeroed in on a pair of stripes, the closest thing to what she wanted. All she had to do was find an artist and explain what she wanted.

As she turned, she locked eyes with the woman who gave her her Aptitude Test. She was cleaning a chair off and Kagome just knew that she was the one to go to. So, without preamble, Kagome grabbed the plate with her desired tattoo on it, and marched over to the woman.

"How good are you at this?" she asked as she approached.

The woman's brow twitched, "I'd say I'm pretty good. If the machine can't do it, I can finish it."

The miko smirked, "Good. I need these on my face and what they'll do, is branch out in several ways. Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil or pen?"

The woman rummaged through a draw near the chair and Kagome slapped the paper against the wall, quickly sketching out her idea in several angles sop the woman would understand her plan.

"I want this please? And I do have the points for it, don't worry."

The woman looked at the picture and sighed. Kagome shrugged unapologetically, because it was what she wanted, she had the points and it would just make her name and who she was representing, all the more better.

Kagome sat in that chair for five hours, turning every which way. Sometimes she had to stand or bend in a certain way, but it was finally finished and she couldn't be any happier.

After being blasted with some really cold compressed air on all sides, she was finally dry. Her nudity in front of the other woman didn't bother her in the least as she checked herself out in the mirror. She looked amazing nd she couldn't help but glomp the woman in thanks.

"Okay okay, you're not clothed!" she twitched, looking away from the miko's nakedness.

"You just spent five hours looking at me and now you're all embarrassed? You're one confusing woman," Kagome teased with a smirk.

She dressed quickly and handed the woman her card that held her points. Kagome calculated how much it would cost to get some new clothing, so she could show off her new tattoos. Her points going from over to six hundred to exactly one hundred, made it so that her choice would be limited, but she preferred her new markings to clothing. It made her feel more connected to her lost past.

She gave a respectful bow to the artist and took her card back. Now she had to visit the shop and get a better tank top or a jacket. No. She liked the jackets the transfer initiates were given, so all she really needed was a new top.

When she came across a particularly lovely leather vest that she ended up wasting her points on. Forget the shirt, the vest was great with the black tank tops! She smirked, enjoying her purchase.

When she walked into the shared room, she was greeted with several wolf whistles and catcalls.

Alicia was sitting on her bed, bouncing up and down.

"How did you get them to do that? I had tried waiting for you, but your tattoo was taking forever."

"Tattoo's," Kagome corrected. "I had a dream and i thought they were cool, so I drew a picture and had them done."

The miko smiled. It wasn't a dream, although Sesshomaru could sometimes be classified as a nightmare. But, Kagome was happy to connect herself to him, even though she was so far away. By taking on his name and his exact markings, she had accepted her status as his bond sister and had decided to represent the House of the Moon. Whether he peers knew of it or not, her actions for now on, would reflect on Sesshomaru and his ancestors. Kagome refused to let him down.

"Everyone upstairs, were going to go and play capture the flag!" Four's voice yelled down the stairs.

The inhabitants of the room ran for the door.

When Kagome entered the hallway, she locked eyes with Four, whose brow cocked as he looked her over.

"You seem to like to bring surprises everywhere you go Sesh. What possessed you to get those?" he asked, pushing on her shoulder to make her spin.

"A dream."

"Is that so?" he mumbled before shrugging. Eric stepped into the room and fixed them all with a narrow look.

"We're going to play a game of capture the flag. Our weapons are very real. Though they aren't bullets, they will hurt like a bullet for a simulated amount of time. Getting hit with too many at once can knock you unconscious, so be careful. Four and I are the captains and just to be kind, I'll let him choose first," the man smirked in Four's direction. Obviously, he was thinking he was all mighty in doing so.

Four smirked in return, "Thanks. I choose Sesshomaru."

Kagome stepped forward and nodded to him. They were going to win.

Eric's eyes bulged when he got a good look at Kagome. He scowled at her and moved to pick his team members.

Kagome grinned, Eric really didn't like her.

Four placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned into her personal space to whisper in her ear. "Let's kick their asses."

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, people! This chapter is dedicated to, _Inanari_ the 35th reviewer. Thank you!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Divergent.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kagome grinned as the transfers twitched in nervousness. They were about to play a kick ass game of capture the flag and the bullets were like live bullets, without the injury. Just the pain. It didn't matter how brave you were, no one wanted to feel the pain of being shot, so most of them were drowning in paranoia.

Kagome and Four stood side by side. He was showing her the florescent orange flag and told her that the other team had a florescent green flag. Both apparently were covered in some substance that made them glow brightly. And since they were about to play in the dark, they'd stick out more than during the daytime.

When they came upon the abandoned area that was frequently used for the game, the teams split up to hide their flags and make a base.

The miko leaned against the wall of a dilapidated building, watching as her team members argued on their plan of attack. A lot of them were willing to use subterfuge, willing to break the rules in order to win. Four shot down any ideas of keeping the flag on someone so that the other team couldn't get it. No, he said that they would play fair, even if the others didn't.

Kagome looked in the direction the other team had gone. She found herself wondering and immediately turned toward the nearest alleyway to climb the fire escape. She climbed onto the roof and then climbed the ladder of the water tower, in order to get a better view of the surrounding area.

It was good that he had such great eyesight, otherwise she never would've seen the green glow that was at least half a mile away, in the top of a large tower.

She climbed down and moved over to the ledge of the building. "Are guys good jumpers?" she asked the people down below.

They all looked up at her.

She jerked a thumb behind her shoulder, "The flag is that way in a big tower. We could get there faster by jumping from rooftop to rooftop and then getting down when we're closer. Otherwise, we may get lost in the streets."

Four looked impressed, but he held himself in check. A few girls weren't happy about having to climb the rusty and rickety fire escape, but Four set them right and they all were finally able to get going.

From then on, it was like an obstacle course, jumping from building to building and trying to keep out of sight at the same time.

When they were back on the ground, Four had them creeping in the shadows. He made Kagome tail him the whole way and told her that she would be the one to get the flag because she was the fastest.

When they entered the other teams area, flares were thrown in their direction, making it so that they'd be easier targets for the others to get. Four and Kagome moved forward, hiding behind objects as they made their way across the battlefield. Four paused and threw himself against the side of a metal carrier. He waved at Kagome, telling her to keep going.

She nodded and ran toward the tower, sticking to the shadows, using her miko powers to make it so she blended it.

When she reached the base of the large building, she gritted her teeth. If she took the stairs like expected, then she could be ambushed, but if she climbed the building, then she might get the flag without any issue.

The miko placed her gun on the ground and moved toward the strange building. She jumped up, and gripped the sides of the building and began climbing quickly, almost like a ladder. The traction her boots gave her, ensured that she didn't slip. With her knees bent at the perfect angle, she was able to ascend the side of the building easily.

As Kagome neared the top of the building, someone from below had taken notice of her. She knew for a fact that she was too far up for their guns to be a threat, but she did know that they had stationed guards in the tower to protect the flag. So, when a voice from below yelled, "She's climbing the building!" Kagome sped up her movements, hoping to get over the top before the she was targeted.

She cleared the railing just in time to dodge a bullet. She then spun and kicked her attacker in the gut, knocking them to the floor. She moved quickly, grabbing the fallen gun and shooting the teen twice. She then turned and shot the second teen twice. When both stayed where they were, she moved into the tower and grinned.

She picked up the flag and walked back to the railing.

"Woo!"

Her cheer silenced the movement below and for a few seconds, everything was quiet. Then, the floodgates were ripped open and her team was cheering like maniacs. As she peered over the railing, she could see the frown on Eric's face. He was not happy and by the glare he was sending her, she knew he going to try and get revenge somehow.

Kagome was applauded for her excellent skills and was invited to take the special ride back to the Dauntless base. She had never gone hang gliding or ziplining before, but she had flown at severe speeds. This method of fast travel reminded her so much of her feudal adventures. She sighed at the weightless feeling. Now _this_ was the kind of excitement she wanted in her life! No other faction could offer this feeling!

When she returned to her bed that night, she grinned. Things would only get more difficult from that moment on and now that she had to watch out for Eric, she knew it would be fun.

She smirked as she turned over on her bed, keeping her back against the wall. She was ready for anything.

**A/N: Another one done! Just so you know, I've never read the books, I only saw Divergent once.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Kagome crossovers!**

**Ja ne! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, people! This chapter is dedicated to PenPen for being the 40th reviewer! Thank you!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Divergent.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Eric was particularly difficult the next day. He decided to test out everyone's aim and Kagome scoffed at the challenge. He lined up several weapons and had the transfers line up and practice. Depending on how well they did, he'd either deduct points, or add them. A lot of people lost points.

Kagome was able to get on his nerves when he ordered her to hit the target in the heart with every knife, and she did so perfectly, making ten knives strike the target without falling. He then ordered her to use some shuriken and kunai, which she demonstrated her perfect skill again, only infuriating him even more.

He then grabbed a sword off the table and told her to to hit the area where the subclavian artery was located. She easily whipped the large weapon with a flick of her wrist and it was embedded in the clavicle on the human target, right where the artery would be.

When Eric realized that she was making him look ridiculous he decided to make it harder. Or so he thought. He brought out a bow and some arrows. Weapons that they weren't taught how to use yet. He smirked when she took them from him, thinking that he had won.

How mistaken he was when she took her stance perfectly and shot the arrows five times rapid fire, each hitting the heart of the target without a problem.

Pissed at his defeat, he glared at her. She had only a second to move out of the way of the oncoming knife he threw at her. She was then ducking and weaving around the training room as Eric unleashed weeks of anger on her. Or attempted to at least. She was too agile for him and no matter how much he tried he could not land a hit on her, not even once.

She moved fast, catching the dagger he had thrown and skillfully whipped it back in his direction. Eric screamed as the blade dug into his left shoulder blade.

She approached quickly while he was down and delivered a strong kick to his head, knocking him down. then, with a well placed kick to the face, he was unconscious.

"How immature can he get?" she asked rhetorically?

Four came over and pulled Eric off the floor. "You'll have to come with me. We'll need to inform the other leaders. Eric might just be removed for his behavior," he grunted under Eric's weight.

* * *

Eric had raised the largest tantrum Kagome had ever seen. And she had to deal with Shippo and Inuyasha fighting before, so she had much experience to go on.

The leader of Dauntless, demoted him and Kagome had received an apology for his actions. They also told her, that if she continued to do so well, she may earn a leadership position at the end of the ten weeks.

She didn't really care about that, but let them continue with their plans.

They started the metal testing the next week. The transfers had to each take a test, similar to the Aptitude Test that helped them decide which faction they'd join.

Once again, she awoke in a strange place. It was the wall. Or some place outside the wall, since it was surrounded by tall grass. She looked off into the setting sun, wondering when something would happen.

The darkness descended quickly and she was confronted with a demonized Inuyasha. He was growling at her and then charged.

She reacted instantly, swinging herself around and kicking him in the head. She cartwheeled away and kept her eyes locked with his. They lunged at the same time. His claws went for her throat, but she ducked and grabbed his arm. With her other arm, she pulled him closer and clotheslined him.

When he fell to the ground she pinned him down and with a quick punch, broke his nose. "You aren't even real," she hissed. She aimed another punch and this time, it seemed to destroy Inuyasha. His body broke into several pieces and she suddenly jerked awake.

Four was giving her an odd look. "How did you defeat him after he went down?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I punched him in the face and his body shattered."

"I've never seen anything like that. These tests take hours. You finished in two minutes and you didn't even get to the second or third parts of it. YOur test was different than any of the others I've ever seen."

She kept silent as he shook his head. "What was he? He looked like a crazed animal."

"A demon intent on killing me," she answered honestly.

He nodded and waved to the door, "You can go now."

Four watched as she left. He was sure that she was like him. He'd never seen anyone act like her before. And the way her test had ended so quickly was definitely noteworthy. He just hoped she kept to herself, or else they'd kill her. Or, from what he had seen, they'd try to.

**A/N: Another down! I haven't updated because I was lost on how to word the rest of the chapter. Sorry.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other Kagome crossovers.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or Divergent.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kagome frowned. She'd been training by herself, dangling upside down from a bar as she worked on her abdominal muscles. She'd been an hour into her exercise when a small noise caught her attention. It was light, something that not even a human should hear. But _she_ did and it got her attention.

She flipped off the bar and made her way out of the room, silently walking down the hallway, trying to find the source of the noise. By the time the noise became so louder it was nearly blaring, she realized that she was on the other side of the Dauntless compound. She'd heard it from that far away!

To avoid detection from anyone, she used her agility and physical strength to crawl up the walls and station herself in the top corner of the room. She waited in the dark, glad that all the people in Dauntless wore black, because it allowed her to blend in easily. Her boots kept her from sliding down the wall.

She waited and watched as the doors on the far side of the room opened and several people from Erudite came in? What were they doing in Dauntless? And why was Ms. Matthews with them?

Several men entered then, pushing large containers of something through the door on the far side of the room. The beeping was extremely loud now, grating on Kagome's nerves.

She gaped when she saw the Dauntless leader enter the room and shake hands with Ms. Matthews. What were they doing meeting together like this?

She watched for an hour, her training kicking in as she kept herself suspended in that corner for so long without any issues, as the workers from the two factions began messing with small guns and such. Taking whatever was in the container and transferring it into the guns.

It took an actual hour for them to say anything relevant to the situation and Kagome became worried.

"The serum will cloud their minds and make them malleable. They won't be able to resist following our orders," Matthews smirked.

The Dauntless leader mimicked the action. "Exactly. Anyone whom it doesn't work on, will be outed as Divergent and be killed immediately."

Kagome's eyes went wide and she hissed silently. They were planning on taking control of Dauntless and killing the Divergent's. What was so wrong about being Divergent anyway?

"We can't allow them the think for themselves. Once people start to think for themselves, they stop following protocol and begin doing what they want. If we wish to keep a peaceful society, we need to keep the control firm and the Divergent are a threat to our way of life," Matthews sneered, blonde hair swishing.

"We take care of Abnegation first. They're way of life isn't supportive of our plans," the Dauntless leader said.

Kagome's eyes went wide. They were going to attack Abnegation? All because Erudite wanted to be in control?

Kagome frowned. She couldn't be injected with whatever that serum was! Not like it would work on her, from what they were saying.

Actually, she could just pretend to go along with it, judging by how everyone else would act. It wouldn't be that hard.

She waited for the interactions to finish. She only left the room when there was no one around and the beeping had stopped.

As she moved along the hallway, she thought about the situation. They were trying to control the factions through the serum. She only wished she'd heard when it would be injected.

She jumped when a loud ring ran through the hall and she barely held in a scream when she was grabbed and pulled into an open doorway. The hand on her mouth smelled of Pine and she realized that it was Four. He had a tendency to shower with Pine scented soap.

"I didn't want you to get caught. I've been watching them for a while and they're doing something strange with Erudite," he whispered as he closed the door.

Kagome struggled to get him to move his hand from her mouth. He complied and she sighed. "I know, I was just in the room with them. They plan on shooting everyone up with some serum from Erudite, which will take over our minds and make us mindless drones. Those who are Divergent will be exposed and killed immediately. Then, they're going to go to Abnegation and slaughter everyone," she hastily explained.

"Shit! Really?" he hissed.

She nodded, "Yeah, we're fucked royally."

"Hm?"

"You and I," she clarified. "We're Divergent and if we don't catch on quickly, we're going to be killed. I'd rather not die yet. I have important things to do."

Four gaped for a moment, "Sessh, how did you know?"

She snorted, "It's hard not to. Anyway, anyone could be Divergent, if they actually tried. I'm Divergent for every faction, but I _want_ to be in Dauntless. Though I would make it in the others just fine, I prefer to be free. Or as free as I can be at least."

"Sessh, you are the strangest person I have ever met. You just don't fit the norm, do you?"

She shrugged, "I've been told that before. It's nothing new."

Her lips pursed, "We should get back, or else people are going to get the wrong idea about the two of us missing together."

"Afraid of sexual comments?" he teased, running his hand over her waist.

"No. I was thinking more of suspicion. I'm unnaturally good for a transfer and I know for a fact that-that ass Eric raised a big fuss about you and you're under their eyes like me."

Four sighed and removed his hands, "Let's go then."

"Don't worry, you may get a chance later on for something else. But at this moment, we can't do anything," she soothed, opening the door and stalking out into the hall.

He gaped as she walked away. There was so much ahead of them and she was correct. They couldn't risk anything at the moment.

Dammit!

**A/N: Finally got it out!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Kagome crossovers.**

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
